


BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Saturday love and fluff - Reunion

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Mon-Kishu's BuckyNat smut fics for events like Mini-Bang and Smut-A-Thon [10]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Love, Lust, Smut, Steve wakes from the ice and the first thing he complains about is that James is already married, buckynat smutathon, expensive restaurant, mentioned - Freeform, them behaving like newly weds yet the are surely not XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Bucky Barnes enjoy a dinner paid by Tony Stark, and by enjoy… yep. ;) when a message arrives. They've found Steve in the ice and Bucky should be the first face he sees.preview:Natasha made a scene of picking up her fork for the salad yet knocking it off the table. "And going south we will…" With that she slipped beneath the table spread._"The plane?" - "You crashed it. Knew you were never a good driver."_The woman laughed at that and moved a bit closer. "My name is Natasha Romanoff-... Barnes." She drew out the last word with an arched eyebrow. -  "Okay… the ladies man married before me. Nothing can shock me now."_"You're a father?" Steve gasped. - "Well, of course a war isn't as important as me knocking up a dame, ey?"





	BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Saturday love and fluff - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Several prompts flow into this one. Specifically, starrose85 wanted to know more about how they lived after she had his children on the run from the Red Room decades ago. I put that into a scene with Steve waking up to his thought to be lost friends and Bucky telling him what happened. (second part, a lot of laughter, weirdness and a bit of fluff, charming Bucky who kinda grew up to become a dutiful husband)
> 
> And then, as little intro, we have a bit of smut below the table at a fancy restaurant.
> 
> Enjoy ^^
> 
> (also, sorry for the double post. AO3 didn't want to load the "uploaded" screen several times giving me the "failed to contact" screen and then suddenly it worked... twice... I deleted one of the uploads)

"Holy cow…" James couldn't help but stare at his lover as she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was pinned up and the black dress fit her curves perfectly. Her body had returned back into shape in no time at all. Yet since she was still breastfeeding the newest member of their family her cleavage was almost a bit too much for its confinement. "You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself, Sargent." Natasha noted as she mustered her husband. "Did you drop her off at Pepper's?"

"Yep, and Rose is with them. We've got the evening to ourselves." He loved his children yet it had been weeks since the last time they've had been intimate and he was in desperate need of some… relief. Luckily Tony Stark had come up with the great idea of a gifting them a dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in New York City and many babysitters had been offered to take care of the kids for the evening.

"Alright then, husband... " She stretched a hand towards him and let her guide him downstairs to the limousine waiting for them. "Let's celebrate our anniversary."

And celebrate they would. James had started a round of intimate kissing on their drive and then wore the result of his lust proudly as they were led to their table.

"I should have given you my jacket to carry so they wouldn't see." She felt a blush spreading on her skin.

"Let them be jealous." Bucky chuckled as he slipped out of her shoe and place a foot between her legs under the table.

"I think they were actually embarrassed." Natasha murmured and tried not to show on the outside how he pressed against her mound. She busied herself with looking through the menu. "Wow, this place doesn't have a soup below 100$. How far has humanity come…"

"Don't think about it, order the most expensive thing and smile when imagining the moment Anthony sees the difference on his bank account." Bucky chuckled as he felt her growing wet by his ministrations.

"Let's at least enjoy the aperitif before making out in the restroom." Natasha closed her legs and pushed him away.

"Who said we would fuck in there? I'm gonna make sure you'll suck my cock right under the table." He made it sound as dirty as possible, adding a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"So many decades and you are still madly in love with my body." Natasha couldn't help but laugh as they serves their first dish.

"Not just your body. All of you. Your spirit, your clever mind. I adore your wickedness. And I - my wife - know exactly what drives you wild." He whispered with that low growl in his throat.

"I was never able to withstand your charm for long." Natasha purred as she took her turn in using her foot. She was much more flexible and skilled and quickly had him panting. "I wonder when they're gonna notice and throw us out."

"With such small portions I believe we're still gonna be hungry when we leave. So I guess we could ask the driver to bring us to a cheap diner. Our backup plan if this goes south."

Natasha made a scene of picking up her fork for the salad yet knocking it off the table. "And going south we will…" With that she slipped beneath the table spread.

"Jesus…" He couldn't believe she was actually doing it. The danger thrilling them both. The zipper's sound was muffled by the thick white cotton and the voices around them.

Natasha felt his fingers entwining in her hair so very carefully as to not mess up her coiffure. "You have three minutes until the next course arrives and I'll join you up there again."

"That won't be a problem." He said through grit teeth as he tried to remain calm to anyone looking.

"Sir, everything alright?" The waitress appeared out of nowhere.

Bucky swallowed thickly as he felt Natasha giving him a long lick. "Yes, splendid."

"And the wife?" The waitress pointed at the empty chair. "Anything you might need?"

"More wine, please?" Bucky had to get her away or otherwise she might notice what was going on below the table.

"Of course. Do you prefer a dry or sweet choice for the next dish. I'd advise the sweet one."

"Yes, whatever." He was reaching his breaking point and was glad that she left with a kind yet irritated smile.

"Yeah, you prefer the sweet, wet one…" Natasha murmured around him.

"Damnit… Nat…" And with that he was gone. Once his mind returned to earth she had cleaned him up and closed his trousers.

"Well, that was exciting." The lovely red haired stated as she sat back on her chair like nothing had happened. Her dress perfect, the hair pins still in place and her makeup without flaw. She took a sip of the wine the waitress poured them. "Excellent taste." She nodded the woman in thanks. And once she was gone again Natasha added. "But not as good as you."

They enjoyed their main course while Bucky wondered of how he could pleasure her in return. The evening had started wonderfully and wanted to make her mewl by the end of the night.

Yet everything would change from one second to the next. His mobile vibrated and he fished it out of his suit's jacket.

' _Found Steve's body in the ice'_  was screaming at him from the display.

"Oh my god…" Bucky stared at his phone and didn't know how to breathe, how to function.

"What's…?" Natasha pulled the device from his hand before he could crush it with his metal fingers. "Steve? That is your childhood friend you told me about, right? Captain America?" She knew Rogers had been a sore topic to talk about since they've joined Howard's organisation many years ago and found out about his fate.

Her phone chimed as well and she pulled it out yet kept an eye on her husband. "Breathe, James. I'm with you…"

Somewhere a familiar voice in his mind finished the sentence.  _Till the end of the line._  A sob escaped his lips. Yet a gasp from Natasha made him search for her eyes. She was staring at her phone in disbelief and with tears in her eyes. "What did he say?"

Natasha scanned through the message. ' _I believe Barnes is already on the verge of a heart attack so you'll be the one to tell him with your perfect manipulation skills. STEVE IS ALIVE. We slowly boot him back up. Get to headquarters with that douche bag of yours. He might help Rogers when he wakes.'_

Well, what now? They were still in the expensive restaurant and she saw the other customers were already looking, agitating him even more. This might end bloody if James snapped with all the memories now crushing him. "Give us a round of vodka shots and leave the bottle here." Natasha ordered the waitress who, seeing the graveness of the situation although not knowing the reasons returned only seconds later.

James saw a glass being put in front of him and he blindly went for the strong liquor to calm his mind. He didn't even notice how she refilled several times, just downed it in one swallow.

Once Natasha saw the color returning to his face she emptied a glass herself and then reached for his hands. "James…" She waited until he looked at her and that teary puppy dog expression nearly broke her heart. "There is more you need to know."

Barnes watched as she got up and knelt down next to him. "Will we see his body?" He sounded more like a lost child than a 90 year old man.

"We'll do more than that." She reached up and gave him a gentle kiss before whispering. "We'll talk to him once he's awake." Natasha expected him to shatter something, so she tried to shield everyone around them with her own body as soon as he snapped.

Yet the Winter Soldier didn't appear. Maybe it had been the alcohol but somehow the old 'Bucky' resurfaced. "Alright, let's go meet the punk." His voice was shaking but there was determination in it.

~.~ ~.~

Half an hour later they entered the facility Steve was being cared for. Most of their adult children were already at the scene, knowing their father would need the support.

James was grateful for their presence yet knew that he had to do this on his own. "Is he awake?"

"Not yet, father." Rose answered and shared a quick unspoken conversation with her mother. After receiving a nod she finished. "But he is about to. He's in a bed at the end of the hall. Vitals are looking good but we don't know what the ice really did to his brain."

James was walking as if being pulled by invisible strings. Natasha was with him, holding his hand and he was glad for her support.

The first thing the Black Widow noticed was the room, modelled to look like they had stepped into the 40s. Even the machines monitoring the occupant were disguised as second world war hospital equipment. And then there was another relic on the bed. Steven Grant Rogers, sleeping calmly in the sheets. He looked every bit like James had described him.

Bucky reached for the chair and with Natasha's help he sat down on it. "This is a dream, right?" His hand outstretched to touch Steve's face but pulled back when he saw the brows furrowing.

A low groan escaped the throat that hadn't been used in half a century. "Buck?" He was sure he heard the voice of his friend.

James couldn't believe it and wished Natasha hadn't ventured into the corner of the room to leave them some privacy. "I'm here, punk." He saw how Steve's eyes opened, blinking and trying to locate the source of the voice.

"What happened?" He tried to move his body but everything felt sore. "The plane?"

"You crashed it. Knew you were never a good driver." Finally he was ready to touch him. A gentle hand on the other man's shoulder.

"But how can you…? You fell?" Steve's memory started to come back and he doubted the truth in front of his eyes.

Bucky felt a sharp pain in his chest and shoulder. "That's a story for another time because it's not a good night's tale and I don't want to burden you with it just yet. But I'm fine now."

"I hope there are dames in this story." Steve chuckled and heard Barnes doing the same.

"You have no idea." His eyes drifted over to Natasha and Rogers did the same.

"Who's this dashing lady?" As Steve studied her something was odd. Her clothes were… uncommon.

James realized that the wheels in Rogers' head were turning. "Stevie. There is… Okay, your call. Shall I just rip the bandaid off or do you want to be eased into it?"

Steve inhaled sharply but finally surrendered. "As long as you and that pretty dame are with me I think I can handle everything. But first of all I want to know her name and then you can rip the band-aid off."

The woman laughed at that and moved a bit closer. "My name is Natasha Romanoff-... Barnes." She drew out the last word with an arched eyebrow.

"Okay… the ladies man married before me. Nothing can shock me now." Steve sat up with the help of his friend.

"Alright, then let me use your phrasing. I have been a married man quite some time now, as in several decades." Bucky waited for Steve to grasp this one.

The riddle about the woman's clothing seemed solved yet that opened a whole new variety of questions. Some of them he wasn't sure he wanted answered. "You don't look a day over 29."

"James and I both got a serum similar to yours. We don't age that quickly." She saw his question and waited for her husband to answer but he couldn't bring out a single word. "It's 2011."

A helpless cry escaped Steve's lips. "No… I… promised Peggy do go dancing." She would be dead by now. His last thoughts had been with her and now…

Natasha moved closer. "She's still alive. Spends her days in a nursing home. Carter actually founded the organisation that helped us getting out of Russia."

Okay, that might have been too much. Bucky tried to lift the mood a bit. "But she has a granddaughter who works with us you will surely like to meet."

Steve couldn't help but laugh in irony. He saw how the other two mustered him closely, trying to determine if he would break now. "It's alright. I think I'll manage. My heart hasn't stopped yet from shock. Wow, that's a lot to take in."

"We'll explain more once you've rested enough." Natasha told him with a comforting voice.

"I've rested seventy years." Then another thought came to him. "You've said Russia. I thought…"

"One war won, another cold one threatened to destroy the world once more. Let's just say, humans in general are rude assholes who can't go without fighting. But I think we've handled ourselves quite well the past twenty years. I'll give you a history book to read that up. Let's just say that HYDRA turned me into their secret weapon after I fell from the train and that I trained Russia's secret weapon. Truly tragic love story but we've made it, including our kids who were the driving reason to get out of there." Bucky explained and had to fight for the right words.

"You're a father?" Steve gasped.

"Well, of course a war isn't as important as me knocking up a dame, ey?" He gave him a slap on the shoulder. "I'm a grandfather already. Would you like to meet the family? If we crash your brain we might do it thoroughly."

"James, I don't think that's a good idea…" Natasha said while biting her lip. She had a good view of Rogers' vitals and the last minutes had brought him way beyond the red line.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll die if I don't see your kids right now. So, you've had half a decade. How many names do I have to remember?" Steve joked. Somehow he felt like floating on a cloud, like this absurdity was just a dream and he wanted to get the most out of it before waking up.

"Err…" James seemed to think about it, like he was counting.

Natasha gave him an angry stare. "James Buchanan Barnes. You DO remember how often you've knocked me up, right?"

Steve chuckled. Yep, that fit.

"Well, I still remember every night you conceived." He threw her an awkward grin. But before she banned him to the couch for the next month he quickly answered. "Okay, let's start with the first batch and then we'll just let all of them come in."

Steve stared at him an open jaw. "You can't be serious. Don't tell me you've sired an entire baseball team."

Natasha scoffed and blushed. "We've had sixty years. Not that we didn't take a break but I believe we can start a baseball league when you count the grandchildren and the couple of great-grandchildren."

"Our daughter was the reason we escaped." Bucky started to explain. "I got Natalia pregnant while I was her tutor in a Russian training facility called the Red Room. Rose was born while we were still on the run. A few years later we wanted her to have a little brother and had triplets instead. That's the reason we left for America. And then… once we were settled, continued for a few years. After that we took a break and went back to a more dangerous lifestyle as agents once the kids were old enough. But often one thing lead to another and… yeah. It was a bit weird though at the beginning when I was waiting in the hospital with my son-in-law while my wife and daughter were in labor. You'll get used to it though. If our kids didn't have the serum and could be useful as fighters I believe someone would have taken my balls in fear of overpopulation."

The Black Widow chuckled at that and turned to Steve. "Your friend always hits his mark."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Done. I've written (including ideas I've never finished and over random stuff, also a few ideas for my main BuckyNat fanfic Bloodline) almost 100 pages in a week. *wants an entire bottle of vodka now* XD
> 
> Here's to our favorite assassin couple!
> 
> Also, I've gotten so many wonderful reviews and messages from you guys. Never thought you would like to see the Romanoff-Barnes family life this much. And this is now an open invitation to all of you!
> 
> Take whatever plotline idea I've started in the oneshots and go for it! I want to read some BuckyNat family stories because writing this was a balm for my heart. And I need more! Contact me or tag me or whatever, so I can see. I'll give you a review then ^^
> 
> See you again in the next chapter of Bloodline which will be quite smutty, like the last few ^^
> 
> Bye and please review ^^


End file.
